1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to modifications for truck beds. More specifically, it relates to a folding sidewall assembly which facilitates loading and storage of wide loads.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With the recent popularity of sport utility vehicles (SUVs), there has been a corresponding increase in interest in light trucks of all kinds, including pickup trucks. Indeed, most major car and truck manufacturers are now offering SUVs which can be converted to pickup trucks by removing and storing a few body panels. Pickup truck modifications of all types have been available for years, which modifications would include campers and ramp assemblies.
As the interest in off road vehicles has increased, so has the interest in other recreational vehicles such as jet skis, snowmobiles, all terrain vehicles (ATVs) etc., which are generally single occupant vehicles adapted for a specific use. Typically, it is desired to first drive the recreational vehicle to an area specifically suited to allow the user to take advantage of the unique capabilities offered by the vehicle. This is usually accomplished by loading the vehicle into an open bed truck, and driving the truck to the desired location. A problem often encountered with this arrangement is that it is difficult, if not impossible, to load two such recreational vehicles onto a single truck bed due to space constraints. More often than not it is the width of the truck bed, as defined and limited by the sidewalls, which presents the biggest obstacle to loading multiple recreational vehicles onto a single truck. Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a pickup truck which is modified to accommodate two or more recreational vehicles. While pickup trucks having modified or adjustable sidewall assemblies are known, the prior art does not disclose a sidewall assembly useful for effectively extending the width of the truck bed of a pickup truck.
The following known prior art has been directed to providing a summary of the devices of the prior art. As will be seen, the simplicity and effectiveness of my invention is not rivaled in the prior art.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,196,603 issued to Schambre, et al., discloses a drop down gate assembly for a pick up truck. The gate assembly is disposed in the sidewall of the pickup truck to allow side access to the truck bed.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,328,988 issued to Patterson discloses a bed for a pickup truck having side gates in the sidewalls thereof and a tailgate in the rear wall thereof having exterior contours identical to the exterior contours of the wall within which the gates are located, to provide increased accessibility to the interior of the bed and an aesthetically appealing design.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.
Briefly, the invention comprises a truck bed modification wherein the truck bed is effectively extended laterally by providing opposing, hingedly attached sidewalls. The sidewalls may be selectively positioned vertically or horizontally, and, when positioned horizontally, allow for positioning relatively wide loads. The truck bed is effectively widened as the sidewalls are laterally positioned in weight bearing relation by abutment members which depend from the sidewalls. Loads wider than the truck bed, but not substantially exceeding the additional width created by the laterally extended sidewalls, may be placed on the truck bed with the excess portion of the load supported by the sidewalls. When used in combination with an extendable ramp assembly, loading and unloading of bulky loads is greatly facilitated.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of the invention to provide a new and improved truck bed which overcomes the disadvantages of the prior art in a simple but effective manner.
It is a major object of this invention to provide a pickup truck modification which increases the effective width of a truck bed.
It is another object to provide a truck bed modification which can be used in combination with an extendable ramp assembly.
It is another object to provide a truck bed modification where the truck bed sidewall can be folded down in weight bearing relation to the truck bed to laterally extend the weight bearing surface area of the truck bed.
Finally, it is a general goal of the invention to provide improved elements and arrangements thereof in an apparatus for the purposes described which is dependable and fully effective in accomplishing its intended purposes.
Thus it can be seen that the potential fields of use for this invention are myriad and the particular preferred embodiment described herein is in no way meant to limit the use of the invention to the particular field chosen for exposition of the details of the invention.
A comprehensive listing of all the possible fields to which this invention may be applied is limited only by the imagination and is therefore not provided herein. Some of the more obvious applications are mentioned herein in the interest of providing a full and complete disclosure of the unique properties of this previously unknown article of manufacture. It is to be understood from the outset that the scope of this invention is not limited to these fields or to the specific examples of potential uses presented hereinafter.
These and other objects of the present invention will become readily apparent upon further review of the following specification and drawings.
The present invention meets or exceeds all the above objects and goals. Upon further study of the specification and appended claims, further objects and advantages of this invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art.